seduced ivy, lilac love
by LocketShoru
Summary: What is with me and writing random stories about Vocaloids being paired with my friends. o.o; Meh. We now get to see Yumi, a new friend I made at school. I showed her Ice Mountain and she attached herself to Akito and since we ended up in a bad situation I'm apologizing with this. I shall add more chapters when I feel like it and she will never know when she'll find the chapter.


I was with my dad after school, going to go get some fruit from the nearby greengrocery. It wasn't a big place, but the people who worked there were nice and the food was great and always fresh. We looked around, not really talking. A handsome red-headed young man meandered over to us.

"Hello there," he greeted us cheerfully. "Looking for something?" he asked. He sounded amazing and in a red tee and jeans, he looked just as amazing.

"Bananas," my dad replied.

The cute guy pointed to where the bananas were. "Over there. Oh, and if you don't want them to ripen as fast, split them from the bunch and they'll stay fresh longer." He nodded slightly and left. My heart beat faster. A mental scream I did not create yelled for him to return. I didn't really know why. But I was enchanted by him.

The young man was there to check out our items so we could go home and I could start on my extremely difficult math homework. My dad and the young man – who introduced himself as Akito – made small talk as I stared at Akito's shirt.

"This here is Yumi – my daughter," my dad introduced me. I snapped into paying attention at my name. Akito grinned slightly – and was that ever a handsome smile.

"Yo, Yumi-chan," he greeted me. I felt the heat rise to my face as Akito too said my name.

"H-hey," I stammered, totally in shock. Akito grinned more and went back to scanning items and talking with my dad.

I didn't finish my homework that night, I simply couldn't focus. I resolved to ask my friend Meiji to help me there next lunch period. My mind kept straying over to Akito. I couldn't really guess at how old he was – probably early twenties. I could ask Meiji tomorrow, couldn't I?

Better to call her up and ask, I mused and finally decided. I took my phone off the table and started to dial her number. Surely she wouldn't mind me calling at ten p.m. at night to ask for advice. Meiji usually had advice when I needed it.

"Meiji? You there?" I asked.

"Yo, Yumi. Sup?" she replied, her familiar calm voice soothing.

"You know the nearby greengrocery right?" I shivered again, remembering how fast my heart had been beating.

"Yeah. Let me guess – you noticed and took a liking to the redhead who's working there now?" Of course. Meiji always could guess exactly what was on my mind.

"Shut up and tell me what to do."

She laughed. "I'd go back tomorrow and talk to him, get to know him. I already know him pretty well – Legion business."

_Legion? What legion?_ I wondered. "Tell me about him." I replied.

"Oh – he's a typical Amu-type yandere. Bouncy, excitable, blurts whatever's on his mind. Pretty protective of his friends and a big derp who can't ask a girl out to save his life." I could tell right then she had a big fat smirk on her cute little face.

"Okay, other than this legion thing you never explain, how do you know him?" I demanded. I wanted to know so badly.

Again she laughed. "You know the new band Hiyama-, Azuchi- and Amane-senseis started up? Ice Mountain? Yeah well, guess who's their leader and guitarist. Hiyama Akito, the very redheaded boy of whom we are discussing. They also have Natsuki from the Hokaze-tei so if we get it going then we can get shotapants to make us an Ice Mountain cake. You really need to listen to their music, it's great. Honestly, it is."

Well this was new. Sure, Hiyama-sensei was my favourite teacher, but for him to be in a band of all things with Akito? I could have cried; it was that amazing.

"So… what else do I do?" I asked, knowing my hand was trembling out of excitement.

"Go back to the shop and go talk to him after school tomorrow, silly." she replied smoothly. "I'll cover for you." Right there, why I liked Meiji so much. She knew a lot of things and would help me where I needed it. "Oh, and by the way – don't touch Azuchi-sensei's bass. He does not like that apparently. But I'm tired so let me go now. Talk to you tomorrow, bye," Meiji hung up.

My heart had begun to race and I wasn't even halfway to the greengrocery yet. I was just praying Akito would be there.

"Yo, Yumi-chan!" I turned around so fast I might just have knocked something over. There he was – in yet another red tee, this time with the Ice Mountain logo on it – smiling cheerfully at me. "How've you been?" he asked.

"G-good. You?" I manage to say.

"Pretty good, with the band up and running again." He grinned to show his pleasure. "So – what're you here for?"

My mind made a sentence that sounded like blargle flargle munargle but I blurted out instead, "I wanted to talk and get to know you."

Dumbest. Sentence. Ever.

Akito winked at me and my cheeks flared. "Well, come have a drink then. I actually have coffee break now so let's go." He offered me his hand and I took it. He led be out of the greengrocery and to the nearby coffee shop. I kept up reasonably well, bouncing by his side.

He ordered coffee for the two of us and we talked for some time while we drank. In that time I grew to know him well and want him more. I wasn't really sure why, but I wanted him.

And according to Meiji later in the afternoon, I was apparently in love with him. Sweet, sweet Akito; the boy who had my heart. Meiji did everything in her power to tease me about my love for him. I don't remember how many times I told her to shut up over the whole matter, blushing.

Meiji said she'd call up a girl she knew so she could get some photos of Akito for me. I wondered how but I didn't really care. The more of Akito I knew, the happier I would be.

I continued to visit Akito at the greengrocery each day after school, and we grew closer. The other customers came and went, but the day would arrive when one group of friends would notice.

It had been a warm day out, and I was helping Akito sort some fruits. A small group of five teenagers burst in, talking and laughing. We looked up and nodded at them, smiling. Akito nudged me gently and winked. I blushed.

"Yo, Akito-san!" one of them yelled. "Who's that, your girlfriend?"

My face flared red so fast I might have fainted. Akito, however, took advantage of the situation.

"No, but I'll have to think about that, Kyo-san," he answered. I don't remember anything more, but I'm pretty sure I fainted in Akito's arms.

Since then, we've been talking more and more. And the one time, I went back in with Meiji by my side, her determination to follow me and see what would happen. I had not been able to see Akito the day before, so I was rather looking forward to see him.

"Yumi-san!" It was Akito's voice, but I didn't see him until his arms were already around me tightly. He'd never hugged me before and I loved every moment. "I missed you! Where were you yesterday?" he demanded.

I buried my face into his shoulder and snuggled up to him. He was warm and smelled so good. "Homework and chores," I murmured into his shoulder.

"If you need help with it I'll help you," he declared, his grip getting tighter on me. Meiji smirked, seemingly unnoticed and perfectly okay with that.

I proceeded to endure a lot more of Meiji's teasing over the next few days. Akito would greet me with a tight hug and would sometimes dance me around the shop. Speaking of such, the Halloween dance was coming up, and I wanted to ask Akito to it. I wanted him with me at the dance. He was going to be mine and we were going to have a lot of fun together. It was going to be fantastic if Akito would come with me.


End file.
